bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
An Heir To Spare
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_1.20.55_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 49 |last = Mylene's Meltdown |next = Ultimate Weapon }} An Heir To Spare is the 49th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on May 1, 2010. Plot With Bakugan Interspace beginning to collapse on itself, Mira and Spectra attempt to save Mylene and Shadow, despite their wishes to die rather than to face dishonor. Before Mylene can change her mind however, she and Shadow fall into the Death Bomb's portal, while the Clay siblings, with Marucho's help, are extracted from Bakugan Interspace safely. Meanwhile, King Zenoheld learns of the mission's failure and gets angry about their loss as well as the Resistance obtaining the Alternative data, that his son Hydron failed to reclaim, who he tortures as a result. Later that night, Hydron has a dream in which Volt and Lync appear to him, and tell him to take down his father and take the throne for himself. Though frightened by his dream, it motivates him to fight against his father. Meanwhile, Zenoheld's Bakugan, Farbros has been repaired and synchronized with the Alternative System. Hearing this, Hydron challenges his father and Professor Clay transports them to the arena. Although, Hydron quickly gains the upper hand with Dryoid, he is no match for Assail Farbros. He loses and Zenoheld admits that they were never meant to be father and son and has Hydron imprisoned. While in his cell, Volt and Lync reappear telling him to overthrow King Zenoheld. Hydron shouts out that he will defeat his father, while Gus, who was presumed to have been killed in Avenging Spectra, listens from another cell and smiles. Major events *Keith and Mira attempt to save Mylene from the collpasing Interspace, despite her objections. *Mylene is accidentally let go by Mira and Keith and is sucked into the Death Ball, taking Shadow with her. *Zenoheld is left unimpressed by Hydron's failures and tortures him as punishment. *Lync and Volt visit Hydron as ghosts and urge him to overthrow Zenoheld, believing he is only evil because he is desperate for Zenoheld's approval. *Professor Clay finishes rebuilding Farbros after his previous destruction. *Hydron battles Zenoheld for the throne and loses. *Zenoheld and Hydron disown each other and the former has the latter imprisoned. *Hydron finds Gus in the prison and learns that after losing to Zenoheld, he was imprisoned, not killed. Featured Brawls Hydron Vs Zenoheld Round 1 * Hydron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Hydron throws his Gate Card and Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Zenoheld throws out Farbros. Zenoheld activates the ability Garland Claw. (Farbros: 800 - 1100 Gs) Hydron counters with a Double Ability: Murasame Blade plus Fusion Ability Shoo Dragonfly. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 1100 - 900 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Ice Burst to freeze Dryoid, but it is no use due to Dryoid being a Mechanical Bakugan. Hydron activates his 3rd Fusion Ability: Geki Dust Barrier. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1300 Gs) (Farbros: 900 - 600 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Fire Spartan to counter it. (Farbros: 600 - 900 Gs) (Dryoid: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability FARBAS XM to repair all of Farbros' damage. (Fabros: 900 - 1400 Gs) Hydron opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Spotting Out). (Farbros: 1400 - 900 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Ground Breaker to nullify Hydron's Gate Card. (Farbros: 900 - 1400 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Accel Speed to prevent Farbros from seeing Dryoid. Hydron then follows up with his 4th Fusion Ability: Double Caliber. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1600 Gs) Dryoid runs past Farbros slashing him and wiping it out. * Zenoheld Life Force: 60% Hydron wins this round. Round 2 * Hydron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Zenoheld throws his Gate Card and Farbros. (Power: 800 Gs) Hydron throws out Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) Hydron then follows it up with a Triple Fusion Ability: Shoo Dragonfly plus Geki Dust Barrier plus Restu Lightning. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1300 - 1700 Gs) (Farbros: 800 - 600 - 300 Gs) Zenoheld activates his Assail Formation. (Farbros: 300 - 4500 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Shadow Crowley. (Dryoid: 1700 - 1300 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Accel Speed to dodge it. Zenoheld opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure). (Dryoid: 1300 - 1100 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Meteor Driver, but Hydron counters with his secret weapon ability Gaian Reflector. (Dryoid: 1100 - 2600 Gs) (Farbros: 4500 - 3000 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Shiny Orichalcum to nullify Hydron's ability. (Farbros: 3000 - 5000 Gs) (Dryoid: 2600 - 800 Gs) Dryoid gets knocked out in the power wave. * Hydron Life Force: 0 Zenoheld Wins Bakugan Seen *Dryoid *Farbros *Assail Farbros *Helix Dragonoid *Aluze (Flashbacks) Trivia *There is a deleted scene in which Mylene smiles back at Shadow after he told her that she is "his new best friend" and sticks his tongue at her as they are transported into another dimension, which shows some affection between the two. *This is the first and only time where Zenoheld's life gauge had actually decreased. *This is the last episode of this season to show G-Power. Video de:Der Kampf ums Erbe Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes